submarine
by Bearbutt
Summary: ARTEMIS IS CONFLICTED BECAUSE KALDUR'AHM, MORE LIKE KALDUR'DAMN. (PWP following canon of Darkest through to Complications.) Mentions of Spitfire, with Searrow as the main pairing.


**A/N: "I'm going to write some Searrow." I said.**

**"I'm gonna do it." I threw out one story.**

**"I'm gonna." I threw out another two.**

**"Eureka! I've done it!" And here it is.**

**The majority of this is porn. I think. It's probably the longest sex scene I've ever written. Patting myself on the back for that. Mmmhm.**

**Have fun reading kids.**

**(Not actual kids tho, 'cause this has mature content.)**

* * *

It's not fair.

It's like, class A, Conner takes his shirt off and starts doing manly things unfair. Or when M'gann decided to cut her hair and start wearing pants. Unfair in a way that gives her libidinal unrest and restless nights under the covers.

It's the same way she feels when Kaldur's pale eyes flick over her, or when he uses his commanding villain voice. Kaldur isn't even hers. She and Wally are exclusive. But, Kaldur is Tigress's and she's technically Tigress right now.

So, it's totally cool for her to be perving on her subordinate.

Jesus, she wants to get into a time machine and slap her younger self on the forehead for not noticing the fine piece of Atlantean that she was taking for granted.

Now Artemis is stuck spending some nights sharing a room with the guy and an endless amount of sexual frustration. They don't have sex. They talk about the mission and chastely spoon, or on particularly boring nights, play the game of Life. Last time Kaldur played as a lesbian rockstar who lived in a shed with six children. She found this hilarious in comparison to her boring lawyer with two kids and a McMansion.

It's moments of laughter or just quietly holding each other that she realizes she's in deeper than first suspected. And not just in terms of depths under the ocean.

She's in love with someone other than her boyfriend.

The fact seems to be pretty obvious to everyone around her too. Black Manta's always giving Kaldur thumbs up behind her back and the more friendly goons have taken to playfully teasing her about it. It feels weird. She has friends down here. Will that making betraying them harder or easier?

"I have an important question for you." Artemis says.

Kaldur raises a concerned eyebrow. She's perched on her knees at the edge of his bed. He closes the door.

"Go on."

"Do Atlanteans eat pineapples?"

Kaldur purses his lips, and then sighs.

"Yes Artemis, we have pineapples under the sea."

"Aww, you didn't wait for me to ask about sponges." She tips onto her side and pouts.

Kaldur's gaze is intense before he cracks a smile, "My friend, for such a good actress, you are so facetious in your humour."

"We can't all have deep and meaningful punch lines, Kal."

"The ocean doesn't do shallow."

Artemis laughs, "You need to snap in a Z-formation when you say that."

"I'll waggle a finger. That is as far as I will go."

"Sassy enough." She concedes.

Kaldur sheds his upper armor and Artemis feels her mouth go dry. He's so ridiculously attractive and each pane of delicious brown skin exposed is like a feast for her eyes. He removes the metal plating slowly, as if he's deliberately putting on a show. Kaldur just likes to do things right.

She'd like him to do her right.

Which is why she's glad M'gann isn't around to mentally whisper, "You two should kiss!"

* * *

Hilarious irony. M'gann's around to mentally whisper that they should kiss now.

Not-hilarious reality, Kaldur's mind is broken and M'gann's head could explode at any moment.

Perfect. Her life is perfect. She butts her masked head against the metal siding of the submarine.

"Something wrong?"

Worse reality. She has to deal with Deathstroke all the time now. He seems to think they've become some kind of wacky Team Rocket because they have matching colour schemes. Well guess what, Slade? They also happened to match the goddamned Halloween aisle at Sears. Dick.

He's like a classier version of her dad. Her dad at least has the sense and honesty to admit that he's a trashy mercenary. Slade drinks tea out of tiny cups with his pinky out and shit.

He used to be partners with her dad. She's wondering if it's strictly professional or if there are finger quotes around the word.

Then she wants to furiously bleach her brain at the thought of her dad having sex. With Deathstroke. Mostly her dad having sex, but the mental image of old man balls slapping doesn't leave her subconscious quickly.

"Ew." M'gann says as she enters Kaldur's psyche with it still on her mind.

"God, I know right? What are you two up to?"

Kaldur has a face again and it's a definite improvement. He has a handsome face. It would be such a shame if he became like The Question without needing a mask.

"We're sorting precious childhood memories out. Also a few cases of manslaughter and sexual fantasies."

"That's touching and... hot?"

"I've offered to roleplay as Tula." M'gann shrugs.

"Which is wholly unnecessary, but appreciated M'gann." Kaldur says.

He's speaking English this time. Another improvement.

Artemis nudges her head against M'gann's shoulder before sauntering over to Kaldur. She drops to a crouch to be eye to eye. He looks away from her with burning cheeks. She cups his face in a palm and sighs so heavily that he can feel it cool his skin.

"How is the situation with my father?"

"At the moment he seems satisfied with your progress. He misses you. Deathstroke is none the wiser. I could be wrong. I'm not a mind reader."

"Would if I could. He's out of my range." M'gann cuts in.

"Sorry, that wasn't meant as a dig. This is exhausting and stressful for all of us."

"You're doing very well." Kaldur holds the hand cupping his face.

"Psst make out." M'gann says at normal tone.

"Not an inside voice."

"Less talking more smooching."

Artemis rolls her eyes and brushes herself off. She exits Kaldur's mind and feels the pain of separation as she leaves. She needs coffee. Who knows, maybe she'll take up vicodin... or knitting.

* * *

"When I suggest you two should make out, what I mean is, that you need to make a decision."

M'gann floats in a reclining position. Kaldur is resting and they've taken the moment for a little private 'girl talk'. Artemis rolls her shoulders and scoffs defensively.

"Right. 'cause I can totally tell Wally that I'm breaking up with him. Only I'm stuck thirteen hundred fathoms beneath the Atlantic and he's in California.

The beleagured sigh she hears from M'gann is infuriating. She hates feeling like a noisy child.

"Is there a reason for your derision?"

"It's just that -Honey, don't take this the wrong way- he's already got a pretty strong hint that you're not as into him as he is into you. The guy suggests settling down and your response was pretty much 'I'd rather die'."

"I get it." Artemis blows out a breath and chuckles bitterly, "I'm not the settling type. I tried so hard M'gann. The grocery runs and the bills. They're fine in moderation. I just need it. The adrenaline. The thrill-helping people. I-I'm not ready for two kids and a dog in Star City. Or Palo Alto. Or Tallahassee."

"That's what Wally wants?"

"He started talking about it when he found out about Barry and Iris. I'm still just a kid M'gann. I'm not old enough to be having babies."

'I don't want to be like _them'_ goes unsaid, but resonates louder than the rest of Artemis's monologue.

The silence weighs on them for minutes or hours. Eventually, Artemis clears her throat and asks,

"So, how are things with La'gaan?"

"Ugh. Relationship problems are so much easier when they're not mine."

* * *

Artemis can't believe that was executed so smoothly. She just maneuvered a clusterfuck. Her family thinks it's a great idea to crash Black Manta's sub when she's orchestrating M'gann's escape- and they end up being the perfect distraction. It's brilliant. She deserves beer and orgasms.

Black Manta and Deathstroke take her victory strut around both ships as joy for Kaldur's return.

"That Martian bitch fixed Kaldur before she left. I'd call that a win. There'll always be another chance to set her on fire. It does burn better on dry land." Tigress is drier and gruffer than Artemis.

Black Manta strokes his chin while Deathstroke chuckles darkly. He likes her and it's so weird. She doesn't need any more of that odd fatherly approval today. Sportsmaster gave her enough of that 'Baby Girl' crap earlier. No more.

"If that's all, Sir..."

Hyde's teeth glimmer at the intensity of his earnest smile, "Yes, I suppose you'll be wanting to return to Kaldur'ahm's side."

Tigress doesn't blush. Her eyelashes don't bat. Intense, quiet devotion.

"You are dismissed Tigress. I appreciate your work today."

She leaves with the feeling of Slade's eye dogging her steps.

* * *

Jade was there to avenge her. She was enraged and grieving enough to team up with their father. Sure, she played it off with a snappy retort and her usual flirtatious banter, but there was genuine affection there.

_'You're my sister. I don't actually want you dead.'_

Artemis's feet stop outside Kaldur's door. It resembles the dented lid of a tin can. Long laser grooves still line the floors. She kicks the edge of a mini-crater left by her father's mace. She's stalling instead of going inside. Her sudden nerves are uncharacteristic. Today was a win, but the weight of the previous weeks don't depressurize easily. She's got emotional knee bends.

The room is dark as she pushes the door open. It whines in its hinges as she closes it. Her assumption is that Kaldur's napping.

That is, until a cool hand slides under her mask.

"Kaldur?" His tongue darts out to taste his name on her lips.

The moan she responds with comes deep and throaty. It's carnal like the feeling of a muscled thigh pushing between her legs. Artemis feels her heart go wild pumping the blood from her head down to her loins.

Kaldur's mouth presses a path from her lips to her jaw and up to the lobe of her ear. The Tigress mask clatters against the floor, momentarily startling them.

It's the distraction Artemis needs to take the lead. She reaches behind him to squeeze his ass through black boxers. His response is a high pitched pant and wandering hands. She clenches his thigh between her legs and tests the surface with a slow grind.

"Fuck." She whimpers.

"Rolling around on my bed. Playing coy. Neptune's beard, Artemis, you drive me wild." He rasps against her ear.

She snorts. Kaldur pauses, his ego deflating a little.

"Playing 'coy'. You just made a fish pun."

Artemis can feel his disbelief. Trying not to let it ruin the moment, she kisses him into forgetting. Kaldur's tongue is strong and he kisses harder than W-what she's used to. He pulls her closer by the hips so he can rest his hands on her rear. Rather, he rests them in the time between fiddling with her suit and massaging her breasts.

Together, they manage to loosen the straps of her various belts and pouches. After that, the coveralls are a piece of cake. She's in her bra, panties, and a wifebeater with her orange suit pooled around her feet. Kaldur feels deliciously hard against her. He strips her of the tank top and attaches his mouth to the tops of her breasts.

She's so horny that she's humping the air near his abs.

"Bed." She says as she pushes him away.

Kaldur doesn't lead her or push her to the mattress. He waits there in a lion-like crouch. She licks her lips as she watches the outline of his dick bob inside his shorts.

Artemis unhooks her bra and follows him to the bed. She crawls across the sheets to greet him with a kiss.

"Hi." She says.

"Hi." He says.

He pushes her hair out of her face and she knows this isn't 'just sex' for either of them. Her fingers trace the ridges of his gills. He shivers at the sensation. Her hand makes a slow, teasing descent from his neck, down his chest and around a nipple, scratching down his ribs and palming his abs before playing with his hip bones. Taking a deep breath, she reaches past the fabric of his underwear.

Wiry curls brush at her hand. His hot flesh jumps in her palm. He's so warm and she traces a vein with her index finger. Kaldur stares at her, intensely wanton as she explores his dick. Artemis takes a deep breath through her nose. The head is already wet with cum. She feels it stick to her thumb. She extracts her hand to sample the taste. He's salty.

Kaldur watches her suck his cum off her digit with blown pupils. He shoves his shorts down and pushes her onto her back. Fragmented Atlantean runs from his mouth. She thinks he's dirty talking her. It's hard to concentrate on translating when he's teasing her nipples.

His bare cock keeps brushing her thighs and clothed crotch. She whines at the tease. He's so close.

"Condoms. Do you have any?"

He crawls off her and over to the edge of the mattress. His fingers fumble with the foil wrapper. Calm Kaldur looks like such a mess right now.

"You're adorable." She tells him.

His smile is worth the tiny crack in her armor.

"Thalássio liontári. Agápi mou." He kisses her.

"Je t'aime, mon grosse anguille." She catches his tongue between her lips and sucks.

Kaldur's hips cant helplessly against her. She reaches down to tug him closer by his dick. Gently, of course. He's impatient too.

Webbed fingers shove her panties aside to evenly distribute her moisture. Which shouldn't be a problem due to the abundance of it, but-

Oh god his finger's rubbing her clit. Artemis throws her head against the pillows and growls.

She makes a little (or big) noise with each movement of his fingers. He pauses and looks up at her, alarmed.

"Am I hurting you?"

"Sorry Kal, heads up. I'm a screamer."

"No need to apologize. I like it."

He replaces his fingers with his tongue and she squeals. Her hips ride his face for about a minute before she tugs his hair upward.

"Did I do something wrong?" She shakes her head and kisses him deeply.

"I just need you inside me like right now."

Kaldur maintains eye contact as he sinks deep into her wetness.

"Fuck." She pants.

He pushes on her thighs until her ankles are hooked over his shoulders.

Sex with Wally has not prepared her for the full Kaldur experience. For one, he's got way more stamina. Wally usually clocks out thirty seconds after she touches his dick. Fastest man alive. They make up for it with enthusiasm and foreplay.

But she's not having sex with Wally. Kaldur takes everything slow from his deep thrusts to the little kisses he presses to her calves. Artemis chokes back a sob because his cock feels so good.

"Wanted to fuck you so bad." She breathes, "Almost had to tape my fingers from rubbing so hard."

"All you had to do was ask."

He changes their position so that she's half on her side with him holding a leg. His thrusts speed up.

She breathes hard and tries to match her thrusts. He pulls out for a moment to rub his length along her folds and brush the head against her clit. She chokes and sits up on her knees. He follows her lead and lies on his back, letting her mount his cock.

Kaldur tries to maintain eye contact with her nipples as they bounce with each thrust. She laughs at the sight and lowers herself to lick at his mouth. He has one hand palming her ass and the other rubbing at her clit.

Her cries are getting throatier and he feels her tightening on his dick. She gives a little sob as she comes around him. Kaldur thrusts slower and deeper as her cunt milks him. Holding off his own orgasm is difficult, especially with Artemis's little hip jerks. He continues though, hoping to give her a second one while she's still this sensitive.

He sits up so that she's straddling his lap. The change in angle lets him hit her G-Spot better. She cries out and Kaldur smirks, taking a full breast into his mouth. She clings to his hair as she comes a second time. It makes her so wet that he's having a hard time getting friction.

Kaldur pushes her onto her back and lowers his head to her folds. He laps up moisture with a flat tongue. Her hips buck helplessly against him. She's keening with pleasure.

His re-entry meets some resistance.

"Are you coming again?" He asks in Atlantean, impressed.

Artemis digs her heels into his back, "Stop being so fucking sexy."

"You first." He says in English.

She laughs breathlessly and pulls him down for a kiss. He pistons in and out of her like a well-oiled machine. Kaldur feels the pressure building in his balls with each thrust.

He loses control. Thrusting without control into her until he feels boneless and satisfied.

Kaldur tips and rolls off Artemis and onto his side. He winces and strips the condom off his softening dick. He ties it and throws it in the trash.

A loud sniffle catches his attention.

Thin tears stream down Artemis's cheeks. Kaldur's eyes widen and he rushes back to her.

"Artemis. If you're having regrets. I apologize for what I did."

She raises her eyebrows and gives a watery laugh.

"Oh no, Kaldur, you were great. I'm not usually the kind to cry after sex. This is embarrassing. I'm so sorry."

"So... you're not upset?"

"No. My eyes are just leaking. I think it's happy tears from about four orgasms."

"Oh."

He grins, smug and self-satisfied. Artemis whaps him on the chest. Kaldur fake-flinches and pulls her closer. The sheets lie tangled around their ankles. Instead of sleepy, Kaldur seems energetic.

"I'm going to get some water."

"Get some for me too, please. I could use the moisture."

He laughs and kisses her before pulling his boxer-briefs off the floor and slipping them on.

Artemis watches his butt as he leaves and throws an arm over her face.

Perfect.

* * *

**I have no idea how Greek sentence structure works. Here's a rough translation of what they said.**

**Kaldur: Thalássio liontári. Agápi mou. _My Sealion, I love you._**

**Artemis: Je t'aime, mon grosse anguille. _I love you, my big eel._**

**Look at that lonely review box down there. You should fill it with words. Thanks,**

**-B**


End file.
